thecreepclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Child's play (IS RELATED TO GOTHIKA)
There were two best friends. Emma and Samantha. Emma was the one who loves red, she had red hair and eyes she also loved to wear pink. Samantha was the one who loved black, she has black hair and black eyes. There was nothing that could stop them from being best friends, except Wolfe. Wolfe was the hottest guys they ever met. Wolfe is so nice and hot. Emma likes him but Samantha LOVES him. One day, Samantha was searching for Emma when she caught Wolfe and Emma hugging and talking to each other. Samantha got really mad and ran away. "He...loves her more than me....but....but..." She stuttered. Sam (Her nickname) got really jealous, and suddenly she got the urge to kill Emma. She cackled. A few days later, Samantha called, "Emma, come here." Emma nodded and happily skipped to her. Samantha knocked her out and brought her to the shack. When Emma woke up she was tied with ropes and she wasn't able to move. "What....what are you doing?" Emma asked struggling. "Nothing. Just. Revenge." Samantha smirked. She took out her scalpel and observed it. "Sharp." Emma was watching carefully, scared. Samantha started cutting off a chunk of Emma's lip in a circular motion. The blood was gushing out fast. Emma started to struggle and cry, "Why are you doing this to me!?" Samantha said nothing and continued cutting off her lips. Emma started struggling too much so Samantha decided to take out her needle filled with anastasia and stuck it in Emma's throat. "That'll shut you up." And smiled. Emma was getting sleepier and sleepier within every second. Finally, she fell asleep. After her lips came off Samantha threw it in the bag. "Perfect. Now for your hair." Samantha said with pride. She took out scissors and started cutting off her hair, every snip, every hair until Emma was bald. Looking at the red hair that seemed to have lost its pink color, Samantha didn't seem to notice at all. Her jealousy has taken over her whole body and she lost her real self. She threw the hair in a bag the same one that contained the lips. "Great!" Sam cheered. She took out her saw and examined it, "What shall I do first? Your legs or your eyes? Legs it is." She started sawing off Emma's leg. The blood was dripping onto Samantha's finger but she didn't mind at all. After both of her legs have been fully cut off, Sam whispered, "You don't need these anymore, you can't run." She licked the blood out of her hands and cackled like a physcopath. She took out her knife and started rubbing it on Emma's eye. The anastasia effect probably worn off because Emma was waking up. "........" She stared at Sam with a blank face. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?" She cried out. Samantha laughed, "Oh dear, didn't you know? That's what you get for stealing my boyfriend." Emma started crying, "You hate me don't you...Why don't you kill me anyways." Samantha said, "Alright. I shall then." She started carving off Emma's eyes. Blood was dripping everywhere. Emma didn't complain, she just wanted to get it over with. The shack looked more like a murder house now. After the eyes were out and there was nothing but empty eye sockets in Emma's face. Samantha smiled, "Now wait here, Oh wait you have no choice. You're too ugly to go anywhere! I'm gonna visit Wolfe. Just stay here and die." She took the bag with her and went out looking for Wolfe. "Wolfe! Wolfe~ Where are you my dear?" She called out. No response. "Wolfe?!" She kept shouting. Still no response. Samantha was annoyed, "God. What a bastard." She looked at her self. Blood was on her hands, stained on her dress, and everywhere. "....what have I done....?" She questioned... Meanwhile at the shack, Emma was still tied in ropes but had given up hope. All she did was cry...."....why are you doing this.." Samantha realized what she has done. "No....this can't be happening.." She cried. "NOOOOO!" That doesn't change anything. What you've done is already done. She cut off Emma's eyes so she can't see Wolfe, her hair so Emma isn't as pretty as Samantha, her legs so she can't run, and her lips so she can't kiss Wolfe. Samantha's world crashed down on her. She slumped down and just cried...